


Unorthodox Methodology

by izayathirst (pecanroll69)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pecanroll69/pseuds/izayathirst
Summary: izaya is looking for information that you have, and finds the perfect opportunity to get that information out of you in a dark alley. after noticing how flustered you get when he touches and teases you, he decides to employ some non traditional methods to get you to tell him what you knowafab, but gender neutral reader





	Unorthodox Methodology

The bright lights of the city make the dark parts seem even darker. It is within those dark parts that you realize there is someone following you. Your heart beats faster at the realization, your gait becomes more urgent. You attempt to feign calmness and keep your head high, but you hear the footsteps get closer. You pull out your pocket knife. In an instant a large hand pins the wrist of your weaponless hand to the wall behind you, while another hand presses your shoulder into the brick surface. The blade of your knife presses ever so slightly against your assailant's stomach. The telltale smirk, the messy dark hair, and the feeling of soft fur against your arm are familiar, but it's the honey-sweet voice that gives his identity away.

"It's so good to see you! It really has been awhile. What are the chances meeting you here?"

You had crossed paths with Izaya Orihara before, almost always in his quest to dig up dirt on one person or another. You roll your eyes at his feigned pleasantries. He laughs and presses his body closer to yours, his knee in between your legs and your blade pressed more firmly against the soft skin of his waist.  
  
"You ought to be careful, Izaya. One wrong move and I'll gut you. Your turn."

Your lips curve up into a smirk and you stare back into his eyes. His grip on your wrist tightens, his knee slides further up between your thighs. You squirm at the contact and he raises his eyebrows.

"Oh dear, that wasn't the reaction I was expecting! Humans never cease to amaze me." There's a hunger in his eyes that wasn't present before.

"Especially filthy humans like yourself." You blush furiously and push your knife against him harder, threatening to draw blood. His body tenses against you for a second but quickly relaxes. "I only want the valuable documents you're carrying, sweetheart. No need to resort to violence." Sweetheart? You scoff.  
  
"If that's the case, why don't you let me go? I can't exactly hand them over without hands to do so." Your voice is shaky, your body language betraying your nervousness and your begrudging arousal. Izaya doesn't miss a thing. He runs his free hand down your waist, ghosting his fingertips over the curve of your hips. Your breath catches in your throat, earning you another laugh from Izaya. "Oh wow, you're really enjoying this aren't you? I wasn't expecting it, but I'll take it." He takes advantage of your shock and pins your other hand to the wall, knocking your knife to the ground in the process.

  
"Fuck off, Izaya! I swear I don't have any-- I don't know anything about these documents you're looking for."

  
He looks down at you, appraising you. Your eyes dart away, and he hums a sound of approval. "You look simply adorable all powerless and disheveled, you know. But if you won't tell me where the documents are, I'll just have to search you."  
  
Before you can protest, he shifts your wrists so he can pin both under one hand and uses the other to glide across the fabric on your thigh. "Hmmm... not here." His hand moves over to your other thigh, lifting the hem of your skirt. "Perhaps...?" He gives your ass a light squeeze. You involuntarily move your hips closer to his body, an embarrassing sound escaping from your lips. He shakes his head and clicks his tongue. "You're just too easy. I had no idea a simple pat down would get you so hot and bothered."  
  
"Shut up Izaya. You're an annoying piece of shit you know?" The back of his hand strokes your cheek. "Maybe so." He licks his top lip as he runs his thumb over your bottom lip. You take the opportunity to bite him in retaliation. His eyes widen with delight. "Oh, fiesty! Perhaps I should punish you for being so insolent." He raises a hand as if to slap your face and you preemptively moan.

"Just what I thought. You're a bit of a masochist, aren't you?" He laughs, releasing your wrists and taking a step back to gaze over your body. "I'm satisfied with the info I've got, you're free to go." You stare, mouth agape, half wishing he would press his body against yours again. A moment passes before you speak. "Are you really just gonna let me leave without getting your hands on the documents?"  
  
His eyes twinkle, a passing car's headlights illuminating his mischievous expression for just a second. "I was going to, yes. Do you really have any objections to me letting you go?" You stumble over your words, unsure of how to respond without giving yourself away. He taps a finger against his chin, looking up playfully. "Or maybe... you liked it when I had my hands all over you?" His dark eyes bore into yours. "All you have to do is ask, and I'll do much more than tease you."  
  
You swallow, deciding whether or not you're more desperate to sate your desires or to keep your pride intact. The decision comes quickly. "Please, Izaya... Please touch me. Do whatever you want with me." A smug grin lights up his face and he gestures for you to turn around. You place your hands against the wall behind you and bend over for him. "Mmm, I didn't ask you to bend over. Someone's eager, but not yet. Straighten up." You stand up only to be pressed up against the wall again, this time facing away from Izaya. You can't see much of anything with your cheek pressed against the wall, so every new touch is a delightful surprise. You feel something hard and warm against your ass and you blush. "Feel that? Feel what you did to me?" He grabs your tits through your shirt, drawing out a moan. He kisses and bites the sensitive skin on the back of your neck mercilessly. Marking you for later. You feel his hot breath on your ear and you shiver. "I've been wanting to do this since we first met. A cheeky brat like you needs to be put in their place." You whimper and feel his cock twitch through the fabric of his pants.  
  
A brat, huh? "F-fuck, Izaya. I should've known a slimy bastard like you would enjoy this. How unseemly for a man of your stature." He grinds against your ass, fingers toying with your nipples. "I'm not immune to lust. I'm only human, my dear." He pauses. "Perhaps 'my dear' doesn't suit you. Perhaps I should call you my little _slut._ " You moan in response, pressing your hips back against him as he continues to tease you. He trails a hand under your skirt and strokes you through your underwear. Though he doesn't want to show you he's enjoying this, you can hear him whisper a satisfied "fuck" under his breath.

"You're almost soaked through your underwear, could you tell me why that is?"  
  
You don't want to give him the satisfaction, so you ignore him. He grows impatient and stops touching you aside from a hand on your jaw. "Answer me." His voice is calm but the usual playful tone disappears. You lick your lips and obey. "I'm so wet because I love when you talk down to me and I'm desperate to make you feel good, Izaya. Please use my body, please fuck me."  
  
Pleased with your answer, he tangles his long fingers in your hair and tugs downwards, exposing your neck to him. "I'd normally like to mark you up first so everyone in Ikebukoro knows you're mine. But I grow impatient and would rather save that for another time. Bend over." Another time? Excitement builds as you imagine the prospect of getting to do this with him again.  
  
You hastily comply, wanting him to fill you up as soon as possible. He grins, lifting up your skirt and giving your exposed ass a hard slap. You moan, and he immediately rewards you with another slap. He pulls your underwear down to your knees and strokes your pussy, rubbing small circles over your sensitive clit. You inhale sharply, and you just know he's grinning down at you, feeling like a benevolent god of sorts. You feel yourself getting close, having gotten so worked up from all the foreplay. Right before you're about to cum, he takes his fingers away and you feel his cock in their place. He pushes into you slowly, making you savor the delicious feeling as you stretch to accommodate his girth.  
  
He moans as he starts thrusting into you, his grip tight on your hips. You feel the cold rings on his fingers dig into your skin. He tries to maintain his composure, but you can hear his labored breathing and it turns you on even more. Your pussy clenches down on him, resulting in muttered expletives on his end.

"Look at you, taking my cock and moaning in a dark alley like the trashy whore you are. I'm going to have to keep you around just so I can fuck you whenever I want, wherever I want."

He considers something then laughs as he pounds you harder. "At the very least I now know some of your... weaknesses. I bet I wouldn't even have to buy or steal information from you if I offered to fuck you instead. You're too easy." You squirm, intoxicated by the way he taunts you with the power he has over you. It's true, you'd do this again in a heartbeat.  
  
His thrusts become more desperate and erratic, on the verge of climax. He presses himself further against your back, one hand going to your throat to choke you and the other stimulating your clit. "I want you to cum for me, cum around my cock." Gasping for breath, you follow his orders, relishing the feeling of clamping down on his thick cock as you bresthlessly ride out your orgasm. He's almost panting now, and his pace quickens as he fucks into your oversensitive pussy. You hear muttered curses and feel his cock twitch as he cums inside you.  
  
He pulls out and, not one to skip out on an opportunity to embarrass you, bends down theatrically to admire his handiwork. "Oops, looks like I've made a bit of a mess! Do you want to walk home with cum dripping out of your pussy or would you rather get cleaned up at my place?" You scoff. "I'll have to walk either way." He smiles. "Clever. You see right through my offer, but I have a feeling you're still going to come to my place in hopes of another, ah, investigation?"  
  
If your skin wasn't already flushed, you probably would have blushed. "I'm only taking you up on your offer so I can find out more secrets about you. Inviting a 'trashy whore' into your home who was trying to hide information from you, really? Letting your guard down just because you're horny seems unwise for someone in your line of work."  
  
He chuckles, more situations of your backtalk and the opportunity this banter affords him to fluster you flitting through his mind. Dominating a partner in conversation is half the fun. "Maybe so. But if you recall, you were the one practically screaming a minute ago." He wraps an arm around your waist possesively and begins the trek to his apartment.

"It'll be so fun to see what information I can get out of you, seeing as you're noisiest when you're getting fucked."

**Author's Note:**

> my first time writing izaya! hopefully it was enjoyable, I'd like to do more in the future. its a little dialogue heavy, but izaya loves to hear himself talk almost as much as he loves flustering others with his words


End file.
